M1 Garand
The M1 Garand Is an American-made service rifle. Officially, it replaced the M1903/A5 Springfield rifle as the primary U.S. service rifle in 1937, though the latter still saw use throughout and beyond World War II, and was replaced by the M14 battlerifle. Firing in the same caliber as the Springfield, .30-06, it deals almost the same damage and has almost the same accuracy when fired slowly, allowing the barrel to settle. It is semi-automatic, and reloads via an 8-round en-bloc clip, which allows it to be reloaded quickly. The Garand appears in the following games in the ''Medal of Honor'' series: * Medal of Honor * Medal of Honor: Frontline * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun * Medal of Honor: European Assault * Medal of Honor: Vanguard * Medal of Honor: Airborne In-game Medal of Honor and Underground '' The M1 '''Garand' is featured in the original Medal of Honor and it's sequel, Underground. It has a low fire rate, and does good damage, able to take out an enemy in 2 hits to the chest or 1 head shot. What's unique about the Garand featured in these 2 games is that it has something the other M1s don't have, the ability to reload mid-magazine. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the M1 Garand makes it's return as, once again, the 1st weapon used in the game, it has a much higher rate of fire with a fire cap of near 800 RPM. It retains it's power from the original Medal of Honor and Underground. But it also has high recoil if firing rapidly, and a new feature, it gives off a distinctive "ping" sound when the en-bloc clip ejects from the rifle upon firing the last round. But now, theres a problem, it cannot be reloaded mid-magazine, this can represent a problem, as it is recommended to enter combat with a full magazine, and you have finished fighting through an area and only have half a magazine, and the German forces aren't aware of your presence, the player may need to fire off shots if they truly think its worth it, though this has a high chance of blowing his/her cover. This problem could never have happened in real life (see trivia for explanation). Medal of Honor: Frontline In this edition of Medal of Honor, the rifle is available as one of the two starting weapons in most missions. It has good accuracy and power, although its rate of fire is rather low and like in Allied Assault, it is unable to be reloaded mid-magazine. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' The M1 returns for the 5th time in Rising sun. This is the player's starting weapon in several missions along with the M1928A1 Thompson. This version comes with a higher fire rate, but with a fire cap of 150 RPM, aside from these differences, the Frontline version and this version are the same. On all versions, if the player holds down the trigger, it is actually automatic, with a slow rate of fire, though some players aren't aware of this and will treat it like the semi-auto it really is. Though it comes with the unfortunate historical inaccuracy of the inability to reload mid-clip. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' The M1 rifle also is included as a weapon in the 2nd game in the series focusing on the pacific theatre, Pacific Assault. The M1 in this game is rare in comparison to other games, it is found in the level Henderson field and on Tarawa Atoll where it is dropped by dead marines. This gun is often dropped in favor of the M1 Carbine due to the carbine having bigger ammo capacity and the ability to reload mid-magazine, unlike the M1 which still has the inability to reload mid-clip. It always comes with a bayonet even when it doesn't show it in the 3rd person view, giving it a melee advantage over the Carbine which uses it's butt to melee enemies, making the difference for some players who do go with the Garand. Medal of Honor: European Assault The M1 Garand comes both scoped and unscoped. It is inferior to its German counterpart, the G43, in that its rate of fire is slightly slower and its magazine carries two less rounds, but it is found in many more levels. It has medium recoil, and a relatively high firecap. Its sights are somewhat difficult to use due to the fact that they are wide, and flat at the top, but it is very powerful. Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the M1 Garand is one of the main weapons available at the start of any level. It is the same as the European Assault version. It is a common allied weapon, so ammunition is easy to find, and bridges the gap between the Kar98k and the M1 Thompson. Its sights are unusual, as the multiplayer sights are much smaller than the singleplayer sights, but this is probably done for balancing reasons. The upgrade for the M1 Garand is a removable sniper scope, which allows the player to use a variable zoom telescopic scope for long range shots. However, as with all sniper scopes, perephial vision is lost completely. In mulitplayer, the M1 Garand is the starting weapon for the US faction on every map in the game. It is most effective at long ranges, but can be used at close-medium ranges by firing quickly at the upper torso of an enemy soldier. Many players replace it with a BAR, as it has similar long range capabilities but can be used at close ranges due to it's automatic firing and 20 round magazine Medal of Honor: Airborne The M1 is an American rifle available for use in Airborne. It is powerful and has a fairly good rate of fire, but has a low magazine capacity, and is inable to reload mid-magazine. It is able to be upgraded with the following: *Match-grade barrel: Improved accuracy. *Adjustable sights: more zoom, better accuracy. *Rifled grenade launcher: allows for grenade launcher. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' In Heroes 2, the M1 Garand makes it's final appearance in the Medal of Honor series, it is a main weapon through out the early levels. It is the same as depicted in Medal of Honor: Airborne, albeit lacking the upgrade feature and using the same skin as the one in European Assault. Pictures m11.JPG|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor MOHF 15.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Frontline m13.JPG|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault m14.JPG|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Airborne Trivia *From European Assault, the M1 Garand in every Medal of Honor game (not counting Airborne) shared the same weapons skin. *In real life it was indeed possible for the M1 Garand to be reloaded mid-clip, rather than forcing the player to fire off all the rounds in the clip before reloading, as all a soldier needed to do to reload mid-clip was to click the latch release on the left of the latch, then pull the slide release, which would eject the clip without making the distinctive ping sound, and the soldier would be free to insert another clip if they wished. Category:Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Semi-automatic rifles